Ahora somos Libres
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Marceline se encuentra con Simon una última vez antes del amanecer.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward.**_

* * *

La luna se estaba ocultando.

El amanecer empezaba a nacer.

Y mientras el hielo se fundía bajo sus pies descalzos, su alma abandonó su cuerpo por un segundo. Se sintió como un momento eterno. Marceline nunca dejaría de desear que fuese sido así.

Pero en cambio, ella regresó a la realidad, y entonces lo vio.

Simon ya hacía de espaldas sobre la nieve ,teñida de rojo por su propia sangre.

No tardaría en morir.

Marceline se arrodilló a su lado. Con suma ternura, envolvió el rostro del hombre entre sus manos.

Era tan reconfortante y devastador. La frialdad de su piel, la textura de su barba, ese rostro tan gentil y amable… y el pequeño retazo de vida que todavía habitaba en él.

-Mar…celine…- Simon alzó una mano, mientras sus palabras se atragantaban en su pecho. Marceline sujetó la mano de Simon. Así, tanto él como ella sabrían que no estaban solos.-Oh, Marceline. En verdad eres tú, mi pequeña niña… No se suponía que me vieras en este estado. De todas las cosas tan horribles que he hecho…tú has tenido que… -

Un ataque de tos lo interrumpió. Varias gotas carmesí bañaron su barba. Simon empezó a respirar en jadeos, y Marceline sentía como empezaba a desprenderse de todo, incluso de ella y de él mismo.

-¡Viejo estúpido!- le espetó Marceline, con sus lágrimas lloviendo sobre la frente de Simon -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerte esto? Ya eras libre de nuevo. Tenias el poder de comenzar de nuevo… ¡ ¿Por qué has decidido morir ahora, Simon?!-

Marceline empezó a temblar. Había fallado. No había sido capaz de salvar a Simon. Su mente y su alma chocaron en un conflicto de emociones contradictorias. El arrepentimiento, el odio, el amor. Nunca había imaginado que despedirse sería tan difícil .

¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Simon estaba muriendo ,y Marceline no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. De nuevo ,volvía a ser una chiquilla al merced del mundo. No tenía el poder ni para salvar a su amigo. Apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia el cielo. Detestó su debilidad. Detestó su destino.

¿Nada? ¿Eso era todo de lo qué era capaz?

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó Marceline con un sollozo ahogado en ira.-¡Mi padre tenía razón! ¡Soy tan débil! No puedo salvarte, Simon. Si alguien tiene que disculparse… esa soy…-

Las lágrimas ahogaron sus palabras. No eran lágrimas solo de tristeza, sino también de enojo y desesperación. Su impotencia empezó a transformarse en locura. Se hubiera perdido eternamente en las aguas de la demencia si el roce de la mano de Simon en su antebrazo no la hubiera rescatado.

-Pero… sí que me has salvado, Marceline. El que estés aquí conmigo en este momento…es toda la salvación que necesito.- La voz de Simon era tan reconfortante como Marceline la recordaba. De repente, el saber que habían pasado mil años sin escucharla le parecía imposible.-Yo…tuve tanto miedo. Tanto miedo de acercarme a ti… incluso después de haber recordado quién soy. Temía que al mirarte a los ojos… solo viera infinito deprecio y rencor. Claro que… no te hubiera culpado. Después de todo… fui yo quien te abandonó.-

Simon sostuvo el brazo de Marceline con un poco más de fuerza. Y después, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, logró mirarla a los ojos, con los propios nublados de lágrimas.

-Perdóname, Marceline. Debí de haberlo dicho hace mucho…Sé que pido demasiado, pero por favor… perdóname. Permite que el último deseo de este anciano sea el que sepas ...cuanto se arrepiente de haber abandonado a su pequeña princesita… cuando esta lo necesitaba más que nunca. -

Marceline se estremeció. Sintió como si su alma se hubiera desecho de un peso enorme. No sabía cómo había esperado por escuchar esas palabras. Ese hombre con quien hablaba era realmente Simon. Después de tanto tiempo, su amigo por fin había regresado con ella.

Pero la vida seguía abandonándolo. Marceline sabía que debía apreciar cada segundo, pues ese sería su último encuentro. Agachó su cabeza hasta que su frente se encontró con la de Simon. Ningún frio había sido jamás tan cálido.

-No llores más por el pasado Simon, pues el único culpable no eres tú. No te guardo ningún rencor, y jamás te odie. Mi querido rey del hielo… claro que te perdono.-

-Oh , Marcy… Mi valiente y pequeña Marceline…- musitó Simon, sintiéndose indigno de los sentimientos de Marceline. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo ,varios escalofrios empezaron recorrer su cuerpo.

Se sentía débil.

En realidad estaba muriendo. Un horror espantoso invadió su corazón. Presenciar la muerte en carne propia era más atemorizante que el peor de sus miedos.

-Marceline, estoy tan asustado…Y tengo frío. Por primera vez en años, tengo frío…-

-Shhh, no tienes nada que temer, Simon. Estoy aquí.- susurró Marceline – Pero ella te está esperando. Ve con ella, Simon. Ahora eres libre. Ve con Betty.-

-Betty…- Simon sintió como su alma se desgarraba al pronunciar el nombre de la persona con la quien debió haber estado cuando el mundo se destruyó. –Betty…mi princesa...-

Entonces todo se desvaneció. No fue oscuridad, sino luz, con lo que la muerte lo recibió.

Pero un último lazo lo mantenía unido a su vida. Una conexión mantenía su alma unida a su mente y cuerpo.

Marceline.

La voz de la chica retumbó en su espíritu como un mañana infinito.

-Descansa ahora, mi querido Simon. No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, pues tus recuerdos vivirán en mí. Vete ahora, mi valiente rey. Tu princesa te espera.-

Marceline nunca olvidaría el momento en que Simon se liberó, dejando un vacío en su alma que temía nunca podría curarse.

El amanecer había llegado.

Simon se había marchado para siempre.

Marceline se aferró al cuerpo inerte de Simon sin importarle el tiempo. Revivió todos los momentos que pasó con Simon. Ya no lloraba.

No era necesario.

-Por fin eres realmente libre, Simon.- dijo Marceline, cerrando los ojos. No notó que ya empezaba a anochecer.-Ahora puedes ser feliz.-

Cuando Marceline alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Simon, descubrió un milagro:

Simon había muerto con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_**Con este fic termina la saga de fics de Hora de Aventura que he escrito hasta el momento. También se relaciona mas que nada con mi otra historia, Ultimo Amanecer.**_

_**Por cierto, el título del fic se debe a la canción del mismo nombre,"Now We Are Free" en inglés ( la cual escuché mientras lo escribía XD)**_

_**!Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
